Perfect Strangers
by That Random Girl
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Fellow Vampires hear of the gorgeous Bella, and come to fight Edward in their chance to kidnap her. Can Bella be saved or will they succeed in stealing her away forever?
1. Chapter One

The strangest thing was happening…

The strangest thing was happening…

Edward looked afraid.

My Edward? Afraid? Never.

Surely not…

But he did seem that way. The way he grasped my arm more tightly than usual, the way he looked around anxiously. And worst of all, the way his mouth twisted as though in fear. It was a sad, hurtful flaw in his perfect face.

"What's wrong?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He didn't hear me; his narrowed eyes were staring at the window, which showed nothing but the city view and the night sky.

"Edward?" I asked, touching his sleeve. He jumped back suddenly.

"Bella" He said sternly. "You mustn't scare me like that!"

"Sorry" I muttered, and went back to picking moodily at my barely touched pasta. It had been a quiet night between us. Edward looked deep in thought and anxious all night and I had been wondering why, so neither of us had much to say.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence, I put down my fork and glared at my date, who was still staring out of the window.

"Edward, that's enough."

His gaze snapped back to me. His usually calm golden eyes were full of worry. He looked confused.

"What is worrying you?" I pleaded, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Is it me?"

Edward looked surprised, and took my shaking hands in his marble-like ones.

"Bella…" He whispered to me. "It isn't you…trust me."

"Then what is it?" I asked, tears sliding down my face.

"It's nothing Bella…it's nothing." He smiled, a smile which made me go weak at the knees, and I was thankful I was sitting down.

Edward checked his watch and looked at my almost full plate. "Are you finished?" he asked me.

I pushed my plate away. "As full as I will ever be."

"Good." He pushed himself up and held his hand out to mine. I took it and stood up, letting him glide me out of the restraint after he paid.

The best thing about dining in a skyscraper in the city is the ride down. I loved the minutes in the elevator with Edward, having him hold me on the ride down, to breathe in his scent, to touch him, was amazing…

We reached the bottom floor and walked towards the car park, Edward looking around cautiously as we reached his car. When I reached for the door, he reached out and grabbed my hand, staring in the opposite direction. He growled.

"What is it?" I asked him, looking around.

He turned to me, his eyes staring into mine. "Get in the car Bella" he muttered.

"B-But what?" I had no time to stutter anything; he opened the car door and gently pushed me inside, slamming the door behind him. I heard the automatic, mechanical doors lock, trapping me inside. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate. Where was Edward? I looked around the dark underground car park, straining to catch a glimpse of him. A few seconds of silence…only broken by my rapid breathing, before.

'_THUMP. SCREEEECHHHHHH' _

I screamed. Someone was on the roof of the car! I didn't know whether to open the door to escape or to stay inside. And what about Edward? Where was he?

It sounded like someone else was on the roof of the car; I could hear more bangs and thumps. I blocked my ears, screaming. I could hear more scratches, which sounded like fingernails across a chalkboard, along the roof of the car. The violent shakes as the car shook with the movement were making me feel sick.

As soon as it started, it stopped. There was silence, I didn't know whether to get out of the car or not. There had been a battle, but who had one?

I screamed as the car door opened, and Edward stepped in. He had a gash across his face and he was panting. He started the car and sped out of the car park before I had a chance to open my mouth…

So how was it? First fic for Twilight! Please tell me what you think, I'm a first time writer and I really want to improve my skills, so I would really appreciate some tips and advice. _Constructive _Criticism will help, please. Reviews make me smile (:

xx


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for all the reviews guys :D they made me smile ((:

On with the show!

* * *

As the car sped down the highway, twisting and turning at high speed, I gripped onto the leather seat and closed my eyes. I preferred the darkness of my eyelids other than the pitch black night we were speeding through.

How we made it out of the inner city at high speed without a cop booking us I never knew, but when I felt the car was steady I opened my eyes. We were driving calmly through a nearby town. Edward was looking straight ahead, eyes dark and deep in thought. I wanted answers, now.

"Edward!" I half screamed. I felt the tears I had been holding in finally fall. "What was that? Back there, that thing?"

Edward paused, still not looking at me. "I…Don't know" he said finally.

"Don't lie to me," I begged him, now silently crying. "That thing…person…almost killed you."

Edward finally turned to me, giving me a dark look. "Don't worry about me Bella." He said silently, "It's you I'm worried about."

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to think."  
We lapsed into silence. I wanted to talk to him more, get answers and to help him. But I didn't want to annoy him either, and he looked frustrated. I looked out the window, not brave enough to gaze at the cut across his cheek. I wished he would talk to me; say anything to break this long, loud silence.

But we just sat there in darkness, the car only lighting when we passed a streetlight. My stomach churned with anxiety. Edward, usually so brave and in control, was now hurt and in thought, as if unsure about something.

Maybe it was just my human feminine instincts, but something told me it was my fault. I tried to hide my face as I silently wept all the way home, but Edward must have sensed it. As we were nearing the edge of Forks, he reached out his hand and grabbed mine.

"Bella…" He whispered. "It isn't your fault."

"T-Then what is it?" I wanted to know. He hesitated and looked away.

"Please Edward" I begged him, now sobbing. "I hate seeing you unhappy, and now something just attacked you! I have to know…I-I have to…" I broke off, my eyes stinging as the tears kept coming.

Without warning, Edward swung the car down a dirt road. I screamed in surprise as the car lurched left and I hit the window.

"Sorry." Edward muttered.

I looked away, wiping at my face. Edward touched my hand lightly, sending goosebumps up my arm.

"Bella…" He repeated. "You're in danger."

I sniffed and looked at him. "What?"

"You're in danger." He sighed. "I thought it was nothing, Alice has been warning me for weeks but I thought it was only a thought…"

"What?" I asked again, more confused than ever.

He still stared straight ahead. "I should have taken more precautions, now it's too late to hide you…but they shouldn't attack here…"

"What?" I was now getting both frightened and irritated.

"…Too open… too much of a risk at getting caught…but then again they've always been restless-"

"Edward!" I now shouted, hitting the seat for good measure. "Tell me why I'm in danger already!"

He turned to me, eyes wide, as if surprised I was still there. He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"You're wanted Bella, you're number one on their hit list."

"Hit list?" I repeated. The words caught in my throat.

"Hit list" He whispered.

"Of who? Of what? What? What do you mean?" I asked. I was confused at what he was saying and I felt the tears rise again.

"You don't need to worry" He said hastily, watching the road.

"Don't need to worry?" I half shouted. "Is that the reason you were attacked tonight?"  
He shook his head. "That was me, I started that."

"Started what?" I shouted. I was angry he wasn't giving me answers. I could see the Cullen house in the distance.

"Aren't you taking me home?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "I thought you wanted answers…"

"I do!" I said quickly, and then looked down sadly. "But you're not giving them to me!"

He stopped the car in the driveway and got out. I touched the door handle but he stopped me and walked around the front of the car and opened it himself.

"I need to check if it's safe." He muttered, offering me a hand. I didn't take it, I felt angry at being placed on the 'outside of the circle'.

"You're not out of the circle Bella." Edward muttered, half smiling as he lead me up the front steps. "You're just too eager."

I frowned at his mind reading. A girl can't have a private thought these days. He pushed open the door and closed it behind me. Jasper came around the corner to meet us. He looked at us with a confused look.

"Alice has told me." He said gravely.

"Told what?" I asked quickly before Edward could reply. Jasper looked towards Edward who shook his head.

"Come on…" Edward muttered, taking my hand and leaving me towards the steps.

"What is going on?" I demanded. I tried to pull back but I was no match for Edwards's vampire strength.

We made it to the top of the stairs and started down the hall into Alice's room. She met Edward with a grave look and looked unsurprised at the cut on his face.

"They tore you up didn't they?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Hardly" Edward frowned. "It's Bella I'm concerned about."

Alice nodded and looked grim. "Yes, I've seen them nearby."

"_Nearby?" _Edward looked taken aback, then frowned. "When?"

"Hours ago… The main ones were near the forest…"

Edward growled and looked at me. I tugged my hand away from his and looked at them both.

"What is going on? I'm not leaving until I find out who you're talking about!"

Alice and Edward looked at each other, but before they could answer, I heard a voice behind me.

"Vamps."

I looked around to see Emmett standing behind me with the same grim look on his face, only his eyes were more determined.

"What?" I spluttered.

"Vamps" Edward sighed. "They're after you."

I paused, looking from the three in disbelief. Was this a joke?

"What are Vamps?" I asked.

When neither of the boys answered, Alice turned to me, twirling a strand of raven hair around her dainty finger as she spoke.

"They're vampires…only different. They originated from England, Ireland and Scotland around the early 19th Century."

I raised my eyebrows. She continued.

"They're different, by being more… _vulgar. _They believe in a male dominated society and most of them are young males who make a living by recruiting new members by-"

She paused and looked away. Emmett finished.

"-By breeding with humans, basically."

Before I could talk, Alice continued again.

"They look like us… well they look like regular vampires, only there are less of them, but they breed in wide numbers. Their offspring are half human and half vampire and that is basically what a vamp is. A vamp acts like a human until 15 years of age when the growing process stops and they become immortal and need blood to survive."

"They're harder to kill than a vampire too…" Emmett muttered irritably, "Like cockroaches."

"Basically" Alice agreed.

"H-How do you kill them?" I whispered like we were sharing a secret. Edward sighed again.

"They're allergic to their own blood; once they mature their own blood can't touch their own skin. Too much of it will cause them to die."

I paused, processing this. A new breed of vampires? Who knew the race was so complicated? My internet search didn't have any of this kind…"

"What do they want with me?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

Edward hesitated. "One of the packs, who live in Canada, we know them and they've heard of you… they're related to James."

"So?" I choked, "What do they want with me?"

Edward walked over and hugged me as the tears came. I didn't want any of this, I didn't want Edward and his family to suffer for me. Edward, hearing my thoughts, started stroking my hair and muttering that everything will be alright. I pushed him away.

"You shouldn't go to all this trouble…" I began before Emmett interrupted me.

"You're part of the family, Bella, and we'll do anything for you." He smirked at me. "Even Rosa-"

He paused and looked at Alice. "Speaking of Rosie has anyone seen her?"

Alice and Edward looked at each other, and then turned to me, then Emmett with confused looks.

"Jasper?" Alice yelled out, but got no reply.

* * *

Two cloaked figures, standing side by side, where barely visible amongst all the brush of the forest that surrounded them. One leaned against a tree, looking calm, whiles the other fidgeted and paced around her.

"We shouldn't be here, Rosie, we shouldn't…"

"We're doing the right thing…" She muttered in a shaky voice. "We have to get them off our trail don't we? Besides, just think of it as an old get together."  
Jasper gave Rosalie an almost disgusted look. "It's not a _get together_" He sneered. "If it was we would have told Edward, or Carlisle."

"They wouldn't have let us come alone." Rosalie dismissed. "I need to do this by myself you know…"

"Then why did you bring me?"

"I need you…" She lowered her voice. "In case it gets awkward."

Jasper looked away. It was true, his own ability could be used in case the conversation got hot headed, but he wouldn't rely on it when it came to his life.

They heard a twig snap and both turned around sharply.

"Just a deer." Rosalie dismissed, sniffing the air.

Jasper licked his lips, and then shook his head. He had to keep a straight mind if he wanted to survive this 'get together'.

"I don't know why you wanted to meet him." Jasper sneered at his sister. "It's a waste of time, besides I didn't think you wanted to meet the guy who-"

He broke off with a teary glance from his sister. He saw a tear run down her cheek. It was heartbreaking to see and Jasper felt his anger rise. If only Emmett were here…he'd beat these guys to a pulp for what they did to Rosalie in her past life… but why did she want to meet them again? Why?

"I need to show him what I've become." She said finally. "And run in his face what he's become, and show that I can defeat him if he wants to get in too far."

"I understand, Rose." Jasper sighed. He didn't understand, of course. But he would never let Rosalie come by herself.

They heard another twig break, and Rosalie stepped away from the tree she was leaning on.

"It's them" Jasper noticed her voice cracked.

Out of a dark clearing came 4 figures. As they neared Rosalie and Jasper, they could see that they were all black haired guys around late teens.

_These must be them _Jasper thought.

The youngest looked about 15 while the oldest looked 20. They all had the same dark, shadowed look, but were all unmistakably handsome in that rugged, bad-boy way. They all had black hair with long fringes, and all had the same black empty eyes and pale skin. They seemed to all wear black with jeans, making them seem perfectly normal to any human. The eldest looked them up and down, licked his lips and smirked.

"You called?" He whispered his eyes on Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at them, her eyes mainly on the 'leader' who spoke.

"Yes…" She muttered in a hushed voice, but said no more. Jasper stepped in, he could already feel the tension.

"We came to warn you." He snarled. "…To stay away from here."

The four boys howled with laughter and glared at him. One who looked about 18 walked closer towards him and smirked. "And why's that?"

"Because, we know what you want, and you're not getting it."

"Do you want to bet on that?" The youngest challenged, but was hushed by the eldest again.

"How do you know what we want anyway?" he asked Rosalie.

"We know you want my brother's fiancé" She told him with a frown. "And you won't be able to get to her."

"We won't _hurt _her" He said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, you'll do worse Jay" She muttered. He looked taken aback at the sound of his name, but shook it off, looking irritated.

"Fine, we'll back off, but I don't make any promises."

Rosalie stepped forward, Jasper following her. "You'll need to make a promise, because I don't take any chances."

"Well we do" Jay growled. "And we don't make deals, especially to Vampire Pures."

Rosalie was growing impatient. All she wanted to do was make a quick truce then get back, they had been here for too long.

"Look Jay" She growled at him in a low voice. "I'll make it simple, you touch Bella, and I'll destroy you-" She paused, looking right into his black eyes –" In the worst way possible, and don't think I don't know how to do it."  
With that, she turned away, Jasper following her.

"Don't think I have no hesitation in History repeating itself Rosie, remember that" Jay muttered. Rosalie turned at his words, but he and his group had already vanished.

* * *

What did you guys think? Too confusing? I need suggestions, I love suggestions. And constructive ideas (: thank you kind peoples. X


	3. Chapter Three

I stared out of the window intently, pretending to look interested in the night scenery. It didn't fool Charlie, and who could blame him? All I was looking out at was the black night sky and the faint shadows of passing trees as we were driving home from the Cullen's. He knew something was wrong.

"Ok Kiddo." He began. I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"What's wrong?" He continued.

"Nothing." I muttered automatically. How could I even start?

_Oh, A lot of things are wrong actually. I'm ending school soon; my biggest wish is to live with my immortal boyfriend who, by the way, is a vampire. Adding to my concerns is the fact a new age clan of vampires want to hunt me down and slaughter me. Oh and also Charlie, I want nothing more than to become a vampire._

I looked over and smiled.

"Nothing Dad, I swear."

Satisfied, he grinned and looked ahead. I hated lying to him, even though I've gotten pretty good at it.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed, staring into the revision mirror.

"The car behind us has no lights on…" He muttered, slowing down and pulling to the side. I groaned.

"Aw Charlie…Do you have to be on duty all the time?"

He paid no attention, just looked into the mirror. "It's stopped, right behind us." His frown deepened.

My heart began to pound against my ribs. "Are…you sure?"

I looked back. All I could see was a big black shadow behind us, an eerie red glow reflecting the front, coming from Charlie's red tail lights. I gulped.

"I better check it out." Charlie muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Probably some drunk teenagers or some confused tourists needing a hand, or a ticket." He chuckled to himself at his own joke.

I had other things on my mind.

"Dad" I Grabbed his arm and he looked at me. "Dad…"

"This will only take a second Bella." He gave me an assuring look and nodded towards the mysterious car. "I'm still on duty and armed."

I heaved a sigh and let go. "Ok…"

As soon as he slammed the door I locked mine. I wasn't taking any chances. I could still hear Edward's warning ring through my head like a song.

I heard a muffled thud and I froze. Was it my mind playing tricks on me? My breath was quick and I felt lightheaded.

Should I get out or stay?

Fighting back my fears I turned to the back. There was stillness. I couldn't see Charlie anywhere, only the black shadow that I knew was the car.

I stared at the lock on the car, then at the keys in the ignition. If I could drive away, I could call for help.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, silently but quickly. I felt tears in my eyes as I tried to push the worries out of my head as I thought about Charlie. I reached over to the steering wheel, but as I did the door opened with a jolt and I jumped back, ready to fight. Nobody was there.

"_Charlie?" _I whispered. Nothing happened. It was just an open door to the open road.

"CHARLIE!" I said louder.

Laughter. I heard laughter.

_Laughter?_

I opened my mouth to scream, to yell and to cry for Edward, Charlie, _anybody _to come.

As I did a hand grabbed my throat from the backseat.

"_Hello, beautiful." _It whispered to me.

Then everything went black.

-

* * *

"I'm telling you Edward." Rosalie repeated. "Everything is fine."

I was outraged. No matter how many times she repeated it, I still couldn't believe it.

"_Fine?" _I exploded. "You're telling me you just met alone with an enemy to discuss plans without telling me and everything is _FINE?" _

Rosalie blinked at me and pushed back a strand of her blonde hair. "Edward." She said calmly. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" I roared, but I felt a hand at my shoulder.

"I can understand why you're upset." Emmett told me, his hand tightening on my shoulder. "But she did it for the best, you know."

"The _best?" _I hissed. "They know we're protecting her now."

"They already knew that!" Rosalie pleaded with me. "I knew the clan, I knew them Edward. Now that they know we're on their tail-"

"Rosalie" Emmett suddenly growled at her. "Just because they're the ones that sealed your fate does not mean you're _buddies_ with them."

"Emmett." Esme said sternly. Rosalie silenced at this, looking down sadly.

"Well as you can see, I'm not the happiest about this." Emmett continued, looking sheepish. "But an ex is an ex."

"An ex that tried to kill her." I added.

"An ex that succeeded." Jasper nodded.

"But Edward." Rosalie murmured, her crystal eyes full of tears. "I only tried to help."

I didn't answer. "I'm going to call her." I muttered, walking towards to phone. "To see if she's ok."

"Don't you think Alice would have seen something if she wasn't?" Jasper offered. I considered this.

"Maybe you should wait." Emmett recommended, sitting down on one of the couches and staring at Rosalie. "You need to give her time to digest this, and calling her every five seconds won't help."

I swallowed hard as the phone rang sharply beside me. I sighed and allowed Esme to pick it up.

"Hello?" She chirped into the receiver. She frowned automatically and nodded a couple of times. I stopped as she hung up.

"Edward." She said to me. "It's Carlisle; he's at the hospital with Charlie."

Emmett stood up, so did Rosalie. Jasper looked awestruck.

"What?" I managed to croak out. Esme continued.

"Bella's missing."

--

_What do you guys think? Suggestions? Comments? Love? Hate? Reviews?_

_I know it's been a while but you know I miss writing stories and I'm a little rusty… I've never really written anything thrilling so yessss…_

_R&R!! 3 _


	4. Chapter Four

**HI everyone!**

_Okay, I know. I'm SOOO sorry about the wait. But I was afraid to write more because after all this has been the most successful story I have had and I was paranoid I was going to mess it up. (As I usually do when I add more chapters) But I decided to take a gamble and put the chapter in I've been working on for about a month. I had so many options but this one seemed the most well written._

_Thank you to all who reviewed, it was you who made me update anyway :) _

_Please do more reviewing! (oh and btw, the first pov is a completely new one)_

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

"You did _what?" _I couldn't believe it. I gaped at him, determined to see if he was joking. He kind of shrugged at me and grinned that smug grin at me. I shook my head.

"It had to be done!" He hissed at me. "I thought you knew Jett wanted to go through with it."

"This is getting stupid." I growled. "You're biting off more than you can chew with this one, Blade."

Blade chuckled. "Soon we'll have plenty to chew, bro, once she wakes up."

I still couldn't believe it. The fact that we had captured the most wanted vampire pray in the country alone, after a number of clans swore death on us if we even tried it, was hard to swallow.

Blade raised his eyebrows at me. His red eyes were blazing. "I know what you're thinking." He said carefully. "But there's no way they can know, our plan was foolproof."

I chewed on my lip, winced, and then stopped. "What did you do with her father?"

Blade looked confused. He was never really sharp.

"Her father" I reminded him slowly. His eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah" He grinned. "I don't know."

I felt my eyes widen. "_What?"_

Blade looked uncomfortable. "Look Shadow, I don't know… I just know my part of the plan, which was 'grab her'."

He started to turn, but I had a hard grip on his shirt by then. "Did you happen to forget" I hissed, "That the head of the clan works in the _hospital, _so if you hurt the guy-"

"I don't know" He repeated in his usual clueless way. "Jay took care of that, he was the one driving."

I growled and stared at the door behind him. "Is she awake?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

I gave up.

-_x-x-x-_

I felt winded, like someone had thrown a ton of bricks on my stomach and chest and left them there. I felt lightheaded and strangely empty. I racked my brains for the last possible thing I could remember as I felt around. I was lying on a cold, stone floor.

I opened my eyes and looked around. My head was throbbing painfully, but I could hear voices , even though it was pitch black. I shivered as I strained to listen.

"_There's no way they could know, the plan was foolproof."_

I touched my head; I felt blood and automatically thought of Edward. My heart froze and I breathed heavily. What if I'd lead him into a trap?

"_What did you do about her father?"_

…_Charlie. _My heart sank at the voices. They sounded strange and unfamiliar. They were deep and hard, not like Edward's smooth silky voice. If these were the vampires after me, I knew they were far from Edward's kind.

I winced as I tried to rise from the stone floor, I felt so tired and weak all I could do was lay there. I felt so helpless and pathetic; it made me want to cry. The voices got louder, more aggressive. As I lay there all I could think of was Edward and how I let him down. I promised him I'd be careful and I didn't- I probably led him right into a trap. Just the thought of it made me sob.

The voices stop and I froze, straining to listen. Just then a door opened, flooding the dark room with a bright light. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard footsteps. I prepared for the worst.

"_Of course she's tied up, why wouldn't she be? Honestly Shadow, sometimes you are so-"_

"_Even if she does get loose what's she gonna do? She's a pretty long way from home…"_

"_Even so, you can't take too many chances, except with this filth. No matter how pretty this one is-"_

I heard the same laughter, and worse of I felt something cold stroking my face. I opened my eyes with apprehension.

There were 5 of them- all of them guys and all of them looking the same. They had pale, crystal skin that shone brightly against their dark clothing. Every single one of them had black hair- like Alice's. It didn't seem to shine as brightly as hers; it seems to lay limp around their hollow faces like a mask. 10 sets of black and red eyes glared at me. The centre one, who looked about 16, was staring at me closely with his hand pressed against my cheek. He smirked.

"You are a pretty one" He muttered. I shivered.

"_Go to hell" _I bit back, seething.

"Don't try anything Edge" One of them warned. "We need her alive for now."

"I was just looking" 'Edge' muttered, returning to the group, sulking.

The younger one looked at me skeptically. "What are we gonna do with her? We can't feed her or anything…"

Two of them laughed, I felt my stomach churn and my ears thud at the noise.

"Shadow" The older one said with a grin, showing his brilliant white teeth. "Who said anything about feeding her?"

_Must. Get. Out. Of. Here._

_-x-x-x_

"Must. Get. Her._"_ Was all I could growl out. Emmet stepped back.

"Okay Edward" He said slowly to me. "First step being to _calm down."_

"I am Calm!" I didn't mean to shout, but right now I couldn't help it. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Edmund, let's focus for a second," I still fought to keep my voice calm. "Bella, the one person I truly love, has been kidnapped by the unbreakable force of the 13. You know as well as I do that once they get a hold of something they never let it go. I don't know where they are or where they've taken her, and their biggest wish is to completely turn her into one of them and right now I have no way of stopping it. Excuse me if I'm freaking out."

Edmund bit his lip, and winced. Rosalie who was behind him whimpered.

I growled in annoyance. "I should just go to their birthplace," I growled, becoming more eager by the second, "And rip every one of their clan's hearts out…that'll show them…"

"Edward!" Rosalie squealed, running towards me. She was in tears. "You know as well as I do what they'll do!"

"I don't have a choice" I growled, wrestling from her grip, "I have to-"

"If anyone should help you-" She continued, her gaze fierce- "It's going to be me, it's going to be all of us."

"Edward" She growled, looking directly into my face. I'd never seen her look so determined- "We have to find her before it's too late."

"Where do we start?" Jasper asked behind her.

Before I had the chance to object, Rosalie half-grinned.

"Where it all started."


End file.
